iratus_lord_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Banshee
A banshee is a minion focused on dealing stress damage, disabling enemies and supporting Iratus' army that players can create, adding to Iratus' undead horde. Overview Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields following rewards: Golden Rose is received only in case Iratus doesn't have the item already, otherwise a consumable item is awarded instead. Abilities |} |} |} |} |} |} Strategy Because of Banshee's lack of any king of defensive attributes such as block or resistance she mostly occupies the back positions of the party. However, with high initiative and at least 40 wrath at the beginning of the battle she can be effective in front positions where she can immediately attempt to stun enemies. Her ultimate skill Howl can be used only in the front 2 positions and has very high attack percentage scaling. This combines well with Lich's Command Undead ability that can be used to move the Banshee to the front positions and increase her attack, allowing her to perform a devastating stunning move. Banshee's Scream moves the target to a random position. This has a synergy with minion abilities that can punish enemy movement, such as Lich's Toxic Cloud or Bride of Iratus' Overwatch . Banshee's No! works well with minions that can force enemy movement. Most notable is the Wraith's ultimate ability Terrorwave that forces each enemy to move to a random position, resulting in a massive stress damage. Template Testing +1 |ability_name = Scream |ability_icon = Skill_scream.png |2nd_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +8 |2nd_upgrade_name = Paralyzing Scream |2nd_ability_icon = Banshee_Paralyzing_Scream.png |1st_upgrade_ally_position1 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position2 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position3 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position4 = |1st_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_movement = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position1 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position2 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position3 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position4 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_movement = |1st_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |1st_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |1st_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |1st_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |1st_upgrade_enemy_movement = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_movement = |2nd_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |2nd_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |2nd_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |2nd_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |2nd_upgrade_enemy_movement = |1st_upgrade_description = . Deals 75% damage. - Moves target to a random position. - Removes all buffs from the target. |ability_description = . Deals 75% damage. - Moves target to a random position. |2nd_upgrade_description = Deals 75% damage. - Moves target to a random position. - The target loses 8 Evasion for 3 turns. }} |ability_name = No! |ability_icon = Skill_nooo.png |2nd_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +1 +1 |2nd_upgrade_name = NOOO!!! |2nd_ability_icon = Banshee_NOOO!!!.png |1st_upgrade_ally_position4 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position3 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position2 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position1 = |1st_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position4 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position3 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position2 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position1 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_movement = |1st_upgrade_description = . Whenever an enemy moves, the Banshee deals 60% stress damage to it. - The Banshee gains +1 Block and +1 Ward while in this stance. |ability_description = . Whenever an enemy moves, the Banshee deals 60% stress damage to it. |2nd_upgrade_description = . Whenever an enemy moves, the Banshee deals 60% stress damage to it. - Ignores Ward. }} |ability_name = Absorb Fear |ability_icon = Skill_absorb_fear.png |2nd_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +1 |2nd_upgrade_name = Absorb Wrath |2nd_ability_icon = Banshee_Absorb_Wrath.png |1st_upgrade_ally_position4 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position3 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position2 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position1 = |1st_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position4 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position3 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position2 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position1 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_movement = |1st_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |1st_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |1st_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |1st_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |2nd_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |2nd_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |2nd_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |2nd_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |1st_upgrade_description = . Restores the target to full Sanity; gives Iratus Mana equal to 25% of the restored Sanity. |ability_description = . Restores the target to full Sanity; gives Iratus Mana equal to 20% of the restored Sanity. |2nd_upgrade_description = . Restores the target to full Sanity; gives Iratus Wrath equal to 25% of the restored Sanity. }} |ability_name = Wail|ability_icon = Skill_wail.png |2nd_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2 |2nd_upgrade_name = Deafening Wail |2nd_ability_icon = Banshee_Deafening_Wail.png |1st_upgrade_ally_position4 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position3 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position2 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position4 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position3 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position2 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position1 = |1st_upgrade_description = . All minions gain +8 for their next action. - Doesn't stack. |ability_description = . All minions gain +6 for their next action. - Doesn't stack. |2nd_upgrade_description = . All minions gain +4 and +4 for their next action. - Doesn't stack. }} |ability_name = Soprano|ability_icon = Skill_crescendo.png |2nd_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3 |2nd_upgrade_name = Accelerando |2nd_ability_icon = Banshee_Accelerando.png |1st_upgrade_ally_position4 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position3 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position2 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position4 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position3 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position2 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position1 = |1st_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |2nd_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |1st_upgrade_description = . Deals 30% damage. - All the enemies lose 6 Attack for their next action. - Doesn't stack. |ability_description = . Deals 30% damage. - All the enemies lose 4 Attack for their next action. - Doesn't stack. |2nd_upgrade_description = . Deals 30% damage. - All the enemies lose 4 Attack and 4 Evasion for their next action. - Doesn't stack. }} |ability_name = Howl|ability_icon = Skill_glass_singing.png |2nd_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +6 |2nd_upgrade_name = Morbid Howl |2nd_ability_icon = Banshee_Morbid_Howl.png |1st_upgrade_ally_position4 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position3 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position2 = |1st_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position4 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position3 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position2 = |2nd_upgrade_ally_position1 = |1st_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |1st_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |1st_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |2nd_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |1st_upgrade_description = . Deals 150% damage. - Targets skip their next turn. |ability_description = . Deals 100% damage. - Targets skip their next turn. |2nd_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage. - Target has 50% chance to skip their next turn. - Interrupts stances. }} Gallery Banshee.png|Base skin iratus_item_theOtherShoe-resources.assets-1996.png|The other shoe References Category:Minions